


Through the Fire

by commandershakarian



Series: Mass Effect one shots [6]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Attack, Fire, Gen, Guns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 21:12:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3743707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/commandershakarian/pseuds/commandershakarian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from Tumblr: Femshep x Miranda- through the fire</p>
            </blockquote>





	Through the Fire

Bullets ricocheted off of wall behind Amber Shepard, narrowly missing her head. She’d seen Miranda fall earlier in the battle, the biotic worn down by the amount of energy she’d expended. Furious, Shepard glanced around the crate she was using as a barrier. The Mech was just ahead.

Taking the chance, Amber ran towards where Miranda had fallen, her gaze on the Mech. The machine caught the movement and fired. Diving out of the path of the rocket, Amber felt the explosion at her back, the heat nearly scorching her where she knelt.

Miranda was leaning against a half wall, her white catsuit burned from the hit she’d taken.

“Miranda?” Amber called over the sound of the Mech’s mechanical movements. “Are you ok?”

The Cerberus operative turned a wary eye to Shepard. “Is that a serious question?”

Amber grimaced as another shot barely missed her. “Move over.”

“Wha-”

The soldier rolled to where Miranda waited. When she was securely sitting beside the biotic, Amber glanced over her friend’s wounds. Her eyes trailed the burned area, grateful to see that the damage was to the suit and not Miranda.

She met Miranda’s gaze and was taken back to see terror there. “Is something wrong?”

The Mech let loose a torrent of bullets to where they hid. Both women covered their heads, not that it would protect them if a bullet hit. Once the barrage was finished, Amber looked at Miranda once more.

“You’re insane… coming after me like that! You are going to get yourself killed!” Miranda looked annoyed, but seemed more shocked than anything.

“Please, Miranda. You know I’d walk through fire for you.” Amber joked, trying to lighten the mood.

Miranda rolled her eyes and grabbed the pistol that lay beside her. “What do you call this, Shepard?”

“Tuesday.”

Miranda laughed. “Shut up before you get us shot.”

“Come on, Lawson. We have assholes to kill.” Shepard, taking cover behind the wall, lined up her next shot.


End file.
